Cyborg Animals
by Kya - The Mystical Tigress
Summary: The team is resting in a field after a battle with a few injured. When out of no where an animal comes, heals the few, and leads some nearby soldiers away! Leaving some questions behind... What was it? How and why did it do that? Was it a friend or foe?
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Cyborg 009! So sue me… on second thought… please don't.

_I'm still kind of new at this… and this is the first fic with characters of my own…_

**New Friends**

Ivan - 001

Jet - 002

Francoise - 003 

Albert - 004

Geronimo, Junior – 005

Chang - 006

GB (Great Britain) - 007

Pyunma - 008

Joe – 009

"Hi."- talking

'Hi.'- thinking

"_Hi."_ - Ivan's way of speaking

"How's he doing, 003?" Gilmore asked whispering. They had just gotten out of battle and were resting behind a large drop-off, in the forest, which went down a meter, flattened out a meter, and then dropped down another meter to the ground. Seven out of the nine cyborgs, including Dr. Gilmore, were hiding there. Five of them were gathered in a group in the middle of a small triangle made by Geronimo, Albert, and GB. Geronimo and Albert were on either side of the five behind the drop-off and GB was in a tree were he could see the others clearly (meaning that he was on the same side of the drop-off as the others). Gilmore and two out of the five cyborgs in the middle were injured. Gilmore had a grazed right leg and was laying down on the middle part of the drop-off with his leg resting on a rock. Chang, one of the two injured cyborgs, was sitting at the bottom with his left arm wrapped up in his scarf were he had been shot. Joe, worst of all, had been stabbed with a dagger, which was made out of a material that could cut even Geronimo's skin, in his left side and was barely conscious. He was lying down on his right side, back against the drop-off, feet towards Chang, with his right hand clutching his left side so that his arm crossed over his stomach. His wound was still lightly bleeding. Francoise was at his head and Chang was holding Ivan with his good arm. Jet had taken Pyunma to go get the _Dolphin_.

"No better but no worse either," Francoise replied quietly and whispered to Joe, "Hold on, Joe. Hold on." She looked up into the sky for a minute then looked back down. She put her hand on his right to see how he was doing. He flinched at the unexpected touch but didn't make a sound or pull away and she took her hand off his.

There was silence and little movement for a while. Until a huge panting, tiger ran out of the bushes, coming out of no where, and jumped down the drop-off with a mighty leap and hid behind it! Making their eyes grow wide. It stood there for a second and stopped panting, as if it was holding it's breath, and sniffed in the direction from which it had come with it's ears facing the same way. It just stood there looking in the same way as its ears, until one of its ears faced their way and then its head and eyes quickly followed. Its eyes grew wide and jumped so that its whole body was facing them, leaning backward with its ears flat on its head, and showing it's surprise.

By that time the others' eyes, in that area, had gone back to their normal size and where pointing their guns in her (as they found out that the tiger was a she) direction but didn't' fire. They were supposed to be as quiet as possible so they won't attract any attention. They all stayed that way for a moment until the tiger stood normally but still tensed and sniffed in their direction. After sniffing a couple of times, she, the tiger, relaxed and bowed her head in a sighing manner. Then she looked back the way she had come and sniffed with alert ears, ears facing forward, again.

After a moment she looked in their direction with curious eyes and slowly walked towards them with alert ears and moving as less threatening as possible. When she got three meters away, Albert raised his metal hand higher to get a more accurate shot but still didn't fire. She saw this and quickly rolled onto her back, feet in the air, trying to show that she wasn't a threat. After a few seconds, she rolled back over and started crawling towards them with Albert's hand following her every move.

When she was right in front of him she stood up straight, if he had been standing, she would have been taller than his bottom rib at her shoulders, and began rubbing her head against his hand and started purring! This move surprised him. After a little while, he slowly reached out his other hand towards her. She saw this and when it was close enough she licked it! A small smile played onto his lips. After a moment, she moved forward she that she could rub up against his side. That was when he noticed that she was wearing a black harness. He gently fingered it. It was pretty sturdy. She did this for a little while then looked back at him with questioning eyes, asking to go forward. He gave a small nod, allowing her passage. She gave him happy eyes and what he thought was a smile.

She walked pass him and went to the five behind him but he watched her every move. First, she stopped a meter away from them and looked at each one in turn. Then she slowly walked up to Chang, turned, and jumped so that her front paws were on the middle pat of the drop-off. Long before this, Gilmore had sat up so that he was resting on his elbow and when she did that his eyes grew a little wider. But all she did was lightly place her nose on his wounded leg at the ankle so she wasn't touching his injury. At the same time she had put the tip of her tail on Chang's wrist. After a second, if you looked close enough, the places where her nose and tail was touching them began to glow silvery color! They stayed that way for a few seconds then she broke the stillness. She jumped down and walked over to Joe. She looked at Francoise for a moment with calm eyes, then gently placed her right, front paw on his chest near his heart and also gently placed her head against his. Then where her paw pad and check touched him began to glow! After half a minute, she backed off.

Then all of a sudden she and Francoise jerked their heads in the direction over their hiding place. Everyone either ducked down or followed suit. Two human soldiers were close enough so that they all could hear them. "What are we looking for again?" one of them whined.

"We're looking for a tiger and to bring it back dead or alive but I don't think they really care if we fail or not. Also, be on guard for those 00 cyborgs," the second guard replied, slightly annoyed.

"But what would a tiger be doing here?" guard one asked.

"That's what the boss wants to know… Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw movement over by that drop-off," guard two whispered and motioned for the other to be quiet. They walk forward for a few steps when suddenly the tiger they were looking for jumped from behind the drop-off, fangs bared, and growling! They instantly began shooting at it but it dodged them and ran past the two, running away from the drop-off where the others hid.

"After it!"

When the tiger had jumped out from hiding, the others were surprised; it seamed to be protecting them! They stared off into forest were the three had disappeared when suddenly, Chang gave a small, quiet yelp of surprise. All the others turned to look at him and a few gasped. He was leaning on his supposedly injured arm! He slowly sat down into a normal position and began unwinding his scarf. When he was done, they all gasped! His arm was completely healed! Gilmore saw this and took of his bandage, from which he had made from blown off strips of one of their scarves, and he had the same reaction as Chang. He was healed as well! And it just wasn't the graze but all of his little scratches had been healed along with it!

After a moment of stunned silence, Joe began to sit up a little and he shook his head to clear it and didn't even finch! He looked into all of their faces and with the same question in mind, looked down at his side and his eyes grew wide. He was completely healed too!

They didn't have much time to do anything about it because the _Dolphin_ landed in a large field nearby. They all, as quickly and silently as possible, ran to it. When Jet and Pyunma came out, they stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed at the three who were supposed to be wounded when they had left, especially when they saw Joe **running,** without limp or fault, towards them! But they quickly got over their surprise and headed back into the ship knowing that the others would explain everything once they were airborne.

Once they were up in the air and a good fifty miles from the landing site, Jet burst out, "Ok, what's going on? Three of you were injured when we left and when we come back, the one who was the most injured, come _running_ when we land and wasn't showing a single sign that he even was hurt in the first place!"

They all just looked at each other and confessed that they really didn't know. So they just told Pyunma and Jet what went on while they were gone. When they were finished, the two joined the club of not knowing went on. Joe almost the whole time had not been listening, except when they talked about him, and was staring out the window, deep in thought.

**Flashback**

"Please keep this, my friend. You will understand its use later when we meet again and don't worry, I'm _not_ with Black Ghost," a mysterious voice said softly and gently to Joe is his barely conscious state. It had sounded somehow different from a normal human voice. After the voice said this, a small object was gently placed in his free hand and at this he drifted off into darkness…

**End of Flashback **

Later that night, when he was alone, laying down in the bed of his bedroom in the _Dolphin_,which the ones it was carrying were taking turns keeping watch, he looked at the object he had been given. It was an inch long hexagon prism crystal that was flat at one end and had a cone point at the other. He had also noticed that it was the same shade of red as his uniform. But what shocked him the most, is that on one side of it, his number was engraved into it. He pandered over it and eventually fell asleep coming up with no answer.

**_One and a half weeks later…_**

_There you go hikarisailorcat. I got another story out. Yeah! _


	2. Meeting and Introductions

_I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been having computer problems. Again, sorry._

_**One and a half weeks later…**_

Joe was running and running with Francoise on his back and Ivan in his arm. They were once again in the midst of battle. Right now they were retreating to rest and think of some other plans. As far as the three knew, no one was hurt and Gilmore was at Kazumi's. They had been in a group right before they began to retreat, and Joe had said that they were to go separate ways, in groups of two or three, and to meet in a cave a mile away from the _Dolphin_ in six hours. Right after that, an explosive landed in the center of their group and they all had scattered with a partner or two before the bomb went off. Joe at that time was closest to Francoise, who was holding Ivan, so with him leading, they run off together heading north into the woods. After they had run for fifteen to twenty minutes, Joe slowed to a walk and stopped to let Francoise rest and catch her breath.

They hadn't been there for more that a minute when suddenly Francoise jerked her head up, looked south, and exclaimed, "There are soldiers coming! But I'm too tired to run…"

"Quick! Give me 001 and get on my back. I'll carry you," Joe had ordered and she did as he said. And that's how they come to be this way.

After an hour of running, Joe slowed down to a walk. That's when he first noticed that somehow Francoise had fallen asleep on his back during the run at some point. He walked on looking for a place to hide and rest. He didn't go far before he spotted a rock with claw marks at the bottom, which he thought was odd and barely saw, near a fallen log. Curious, he went over to examine it. When he knelt down to get a good look he also barely saw that there was a dugout underneath the log and it was covered in vines, moss, and other vegetation. When he looked inside, he saw that grass covered the dirt. 'This looks like a good place to hide,' Joe thought. Carefully he placed Francoise inside so that she wouldn't wake up from the movement. Then he too got inside with Ivan. He lay down with his back to her holding the little baby in his arms to keep him warm.

_Later…_ Suddenly Joe's eyes snapped open. He didn't know how long he slept, but when he peaked outside through the vegetation, he saw that not to far away large orange, clawed paws stood. He noticed that Francoise hadn't awakened. He guessed that she doesn't wake up from animal noises. Then the next that happened shocked him so greatly that if he had been standing he would have fallen over! "009?" a voice said out of no where that sounded vaguely familiar to him. Through his shock, he noticed that Francoise had woken up with a start, from the voice, behind him.

"009? … 009? Is that you?" the voice asked then said in a smirking voice, "I know your sent, 009. And I can smell 003 and 001 with you, too. So please don't make me come and _get_ you out from under that log you're hiding under. I'm a friend and I know that if 003 got a look at me she would recognize me. Just trust me for a moment and if I try to hurt you, you can kill me. I won't move, I swear. Have we got a deal?"

Slowly, Joe emerged from the hiding place with Ivan protectively in his arms. Francoise soon followed. When she saw who was in front of them she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. They were looking at the tiger that had somehow healed Gilmore, Chang, and Joe. "I see you remember me, 003. I bet you also know what I am now, too, with your vision, correct?"

Francoise nodded, removed her hand from her mouth, and said, "Yes, I remember. You're the one who healed 009 and two other friends of ours. And I also see that you are a cyborg as well." Joe gave her a surprised glance.

"I guess I should explain then, huh? Well, if you please follow me, I can answer some of your questions and show you to the others. Oh, by the way my name is Kya (K-i-uh: Kuh, long I, uh) but my number is 0019."

"Others? 0019?" Francoise asked as they followed Kya.

"Yes. There are other cyborg animals like myself. You shall meet them soon. I wasn't necessarily the ninth animal cyborg created of my group though. I was one of about thirty animals that had been made with human thinking at a Black Ghost base. My team, that I'm with right now, is eight of those other thirty. And, yes, I'm the leader of the team. My number is 0019 because about four months ago, we discovered your group. After that we began to watch you. We even had one of us to sneak inside a Black Ghost base to learn about you. That's when we found out about all your own separate abilities. That's also when we decided on our code names. You see, when we saw your powers, we realized that our main ability matched yours'. So, we matched the numbers, too, but in the tens so we wouldn't get confused. So that in a way I'm 009's 'partner,' as my group calls it. So your whole team, 009, have partners, too, even little 001 there. My powers are acceleration, bullet proof skin, super strength, breathing underwater, the ability to heal myself and others, talking and thinking like a human, obviously, and I can fly with wings attached to my back." To prove it, she extended and retracted her wings. They were like bats (or like the wings of Goliath's on The Gargoyles) and were near her shoulder blades. They saw that the wings folded backwards so that the edges ran along her spine and overlapped her harness. "I keep thinking that the scientists went overboard when they made me," she continued with a humorous tone in her voice and shaking her head. "I'll explain the others' 'special' powers when we get there."

Joe and Francoise walked along silently, taking it all in, until Joe asked, "You gave me that crystal. Why?" Francoise gave him a confused look.

"Yes, I did. I have one too, see?" Kya stopped, held her head up high, and lifted a similar crystal with the back of her paw. The crystal was hanging around her neck, slightly connected to her harness, and hid in her fur. It was shaped the same but its color was black instead of red. "It has my number engraved into it as well but black so that it blends in with my colors no matter what. Oh, I forgot, I can also change the orange part of my fur to white. And I gave you one, 009, because it has special powers. We have ones for your team too. It's mostly for partner reasons: calling and finding each other, checking each other's health, and stuff like that."

"How did your team escape from Black Ghost?" Francoise asked.

"In the group of thirty, there was the best rebel of all of us, he was a monkey. That little monkey hated Black Ghost the most out of all of us, we don't know why. He was the first to even suggest the possibility of rebellion. We all ended up agreeing for whatever purposes we had. I, before this, had already began thinking of what I would do if I ever got out and figured out that I would go back home and protect my species from poachers and other stuff like that. So one day when scientists or guards, I can't exactly remember, came to get Sari, the humorous little monkey, and since they were so use to us coming peacefully and quietly, were caught way off guard and he was able to escape them. One of his abilities was to become invisible so he easily was able to get into the security room and hit the button that opened all the doors and cages of the base, even the tank doors to the ocean were the marine animal projects were, a few were like my group. You should have seen all the peoples' faces! They were in complete panic! All of the animals, well… most of them anyway, burst out of their cages. The ones I had been with were ready for this so we shot out in a second. I was at the back of the group because, oh I don't know, I guess I just felt responsible for the others I guess. And after we got out side of the base, a few moments later, the big base door closed behind us and about fifty other animals that had escaped with us. But I believe that there were at least a hundred animals total in the base so about four-fifths of all of us got away. And I don't know what happened to Sari. We all went separate ways endless you were a herd animal, then you went with others of your kind and I believe after that they shut down the project. That was about… oh, five years ago. A year after we escaped, my team came together. The others of their herds, if they had one, had been killed and all of us had been rejected from all in our species. I'm not sure how we found each other but we did and we've been together most of the time since and had made our own secret base… Speaking of which, there it is!"

The two followed Kya's gaze. She was looking a small mountain made of jagged rocks. They couldn't see an entrance anywhere! But she just walked right up to a large bolder on the north side and slipped inside a crevice on the side of it. The crevice was tall enough for them to stand up straight and still have some room above and wide enough for a fat horse to go through without getting scratched. They noticed that at no matter what angle you looked at it, you couldn't see it. When they went inside they were amazed at how huge it was and there even were other separate caves, as well! That's when Francoise noticed the other eight with Kya. She gasped and Joe soon followed. The other eight were a black leopard, a bald eagle, a Siberian husky, a red-tailed hawk, a gray wolf, a cat, an Arabian horse, and, in a pool of water, there was a bottle-nosed dolphin! The hawk and horse were the other females and the rest were males. The two humans' jaws went slack a little. "You might want to close your mouths, a birdy might fly in there," the eagle said and their mouths clamped shut.

"I told you there were eight others! Now, introductions. 0011 is the dog, 001's partner. 0012 is the eagle. 0013 is the hawk, 003's partner. 0014 is the leopard. 0015 is the horse. 0016 is the wolf. 0017 is the cat but he is not a cat. He doesn't remember what kind of animal he is. 0018 is the dolphin. And you know my number," Kya said. After that she continued on saying their powers. When she called their name, they stepped forward. "I'll say mostly their extra abilities because their main ones are basically the same as their partner's. 0011 is a whiz at Math and Science. 0012 has x-ray vision. 0013 can shoot laser rays from her eyes and the tip of her wings. 0014 can grow really long and really sharp claws that are unbreakable. 0015 can change the color of her fur, like me, and can make a saddle, bridal, and horse pack appear on her. 0016 can freeze things. 0017 can see and sense heat, kind of like a snake." At that 0017 turned into a snake then turned back into a cat, grinning. Some of the animals rolled their eyes. "0018 has the ability to destroy rock, metal, or anything else that isn't living with his sonar. And again, you know mine."

"Great! Now that they know that, can we go fight now," asked a bored 0012.

"Cool it hothead. We don't even know when and where there all going to meet up with each other, assuming that they do," replied 0014.

"I don't want to get you all involved in this," said Joe.

"Wow. He speaks," said 0017.

"Oh be quiet, 0017! Before I hurt you," said an annoyed 0016. They obviously argued a lot.

"No fighting!" Kya warned the two and to Joe and Francoise said, "To late. We know each other exist now. We can't change that. When we chose our numbers we agreed, no, we promised to fight along side our partners and be under your command once we finally met, no matter what. But…" she added with a grin, "only take 'commands' when we're in battle. We do chores when we're not in battle by our own will. Agreed?"

_"I agree. We're supposed to meet the others in a cave a mile away from the Dolphin, our ship, in one and a half hours,"_ said a very much awake Ivan, making some of them jump. 

"Good to see that your awake, 001. And I'll go with you, I agree too," Joe said and Francoise nodded in agreement.

"Great! I have an idea," Kya said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Let's hear it," an interested Joe said.

"It's simple. If 001 and 003 agree, they can stay here with their partners and 0018. My team goes back with 009 and me and when we get there, my team goes and sticks by their partners' sides to help fight and you and I help 008."

"I was think of something similar. I'll go with it. So what do you say, 003?" Joe said with a grin.

"I still want to fight but 001 and I are too tired to do so. So I'll do it," she replied wryly.

Joe hid a smile. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

**_One hour and forty-five minutes later at the cave…_**

_Thank you to all of those who reviewed! (If you haven't noticed, I don't like to do a lot of talking before or after the story._ Sorry…)


	3. The Battle and a Flight

**_One hour and forty-five minutes later at the cave…_**

The cave was large enough inside for a man to stand and was smaller at the entrance. The entrance was covered in vines and inside a small stream flowed from near the back out the front. Presently, a brown mouse sat on the top of the cave mouth. Then it sighed with relieve, sneaked back inside the cave, and raced to the back of it. When it got near it spotted the three humans there and changed into GB. "Did you see any one, 007?" Albert asked while Geronimo and Chang looked up. Albert and Geronimo had gotten there early and GB and Chang had gotten there on time.

"Yeah. 002 and 008 are right behind me. They'll be here in a minute."

"What about 009, 003, and 001?" Chang asked.

"I haven't seen them," GB replied sadly and left in mouse form.

"Where can they be?" Albert asked silently not to anyone in particular. And no one answered. A few seconds later Jet and Pyunma walked in.

"I told you we weren't the last ones to get here," Jet said to Pyunma with an I-_told_-you-so tone.

Pyunma just shrugged and apologized to the others, "Sorry we're late. We went farther than we thought, so we started late… Where's the others? It's not like 009 and 003 to come late."

"007's outside standing guard. You just missed him and we don't know were 003, 001, and 009 are," Albert said while the two sat and silence followed. GB check back every five minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Jet asked, bored, "Someone talk. I don't like this silence. 009 said to think about battle plans. So let's talk about battle plan ideas."

Before anyone could say anything else, bombs shook the cave from near by above them. Afraid that the cave would collapse, Albert yelled above the noise, "Get out side, now!" And they all ran outside. GB was waiting for them and the battle continued.

After a few moments of battle, everyone saw that the cyborgs were losing and a missile was heading right for Albert's exposed back when out of nowhere a black leopard slammed into his side, pushing him out of danger. As Albert looked at the leopard with surprise and alarm, the missile exploded right where he had been standing. "Thank you," he whispered not knowing why it had saved him. And to his more surprise, it nodded as in reply! He looked around to continue the battle and saw that five other animals were helping his teammates, Joe was with one of them, and he was with Pyunma! He sighed. 'I'm glad he's all right but where's 003 and 001. And what's with the animals?' he thought. The battle continued on. Near a half-hour later, the cyborgs noticed that they were wining and finally the Black Ghost goons retreated. They all relaxed and regrouped.

"Sorry I was late getting here. We left late," Joe apologized, indicating to the animals, "And I bet you have a lot of questions,"

"You have no idea," Jet mumbled then asked, "Here's two main ones. What's with the animals and where's 003 and 001?"

"Follow me. I'll take you to them. We'll get the _Dolphin_ later," Joe replied and started walking to the north. "003 and 001 are at their," indicating to the animals who were walking at their sides, "base with three others. Oh, and by the way, if you haven't noticed already, they're cyborg animals."

Stop. Blink. Blink. Silence. Then they all yelled really loud as one, "**_WHAT!_**"

Joe grinned, "I told you they wouldn't believe me," he said to the tiger at his side and he and Kya explained everything as they continued walking.

**_One and a half hours later…_**

They neared the animal's base and someone had just asked, "How did you all get along? I mean, there's a horse and a wolf together! That's not normal."

"We didn't at first. We were all jumpy, especially 0015," Kya answered, "And here we are." They all looked ahead. She showed them the way in. When they entered, the rest of the human cyborgs looked around in awe.

"Where's 003?" Albert asked after a moment.

"I'm right here," came the reply as she exited from Kya's room holding Ivan. Some of them jumped. Pyunma had walked over near the pool when suddenly a bat flew onto his head and made him jump and fall into the water! When he came up he saw the bat on the ground holding its stomach because it was laughing so hard. All of a sudden it squeaked and began flying up as fast as it could.

"Get back here, 0017! You know better than that! I know you heard me you bat!" Kya yelled racing after the bat. When it was over the pool on the opposite side of the humans from her, she jumped over them, extended one of her wings and hit the bat so it would go into the water, and landed on an unseen platform above the water in the shadows. "That's what you get," she said calmly as 0017 jumped out in a dog form then said to Pyunma who was still in the water, "Well, since your in there, why don't you get acquainted to 0018, your partner." And 0018 popped up at the surface gave a few clicks and whistles, and they both swam away.

"While they are down there, 0018 will check the area out. I need to look around too," Kya, looking up, announced after they left, then looked down at Joe and asked, "Would you like to come with, 009?"

Joe looked at his team to see if they minded. Seeing that they didn't, he replied, "Sure."

Kya smiled and jumped up onto another flat space higher up on the opposite side of the cave. She repeated this until she was at the top, were there was a good size hole were some of there light came from, and waited. Joe followed suit. When he got near the top, Kya said to her team, "We'll be back in about a half hour, maybe. Get to know each other a little. And _please_, don't destroy anything or do something stupid," glaring at 0017, she added, "including you 0017." With that the two disappeared through the hole.

Outside, on the top of the rock mound, Joe asked, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Simple," Kya said while extending her wings, "Get on my back. We can fly around."

A little surprised, Joe asked with some worry, "Are you sure you can carry me?"

"Yes, easily. I'm like you, remember. I could carry 005, if needed, just not very far or high. You are much lighter. Just get on and hold on to my harness. That's one reason why some of us wear them. To stay on and up right, you can squeeze your legs as hard as you want; it won't hurt me any. Just hang on and don't be afraid, I won't let you fall, but if for some reason you do, I'll catch you. I'll try to give you a smooth ride." Joe did as she said and sat right behind her wings. In an instant, she jumped of over the cliff on one side with her wings stretched to their full length, falling a little, then pulling up and they were airborne. During this, Joe had leaned forward so that his head was close to hers and his legs had tightened in slight fear. Kya had sensed his fear, small but still there. When they were over the trees she called back, "You can look up now. Just ride me as if you were on a horse. You'll love the view. It's better to fly and see the view when the wind's in your face."

Joe straightened and looked around but kept his legs firm. They were gliding close to the trees to have some cover. Joe smiled. 'She's right this feels great!' he thought. After that he helped her keep by watching the sky while she watched the ground. On the last part of the search, Joe asked, "While we're heading north, can we go pick up the _Dolphin_? I can bring her in alone. I just don't know where it put her. She can go underwater, just to let you know."

"Sure, it's not too far. The under water cave is well hidden and is big enough to hold your ship," Kya said and headed for the their vehicle. They got there in ten minutes. Joe unlocked ((they can lock it right?)) the ship and headed for the control room. When he got there, he scanned the ship for any unwanted cargo: people, tracers, robots, and so on. When he was finished, he started the _Dolphin_ and headed for the base going high up into the clouds and going at an arch. After a few minutes, they past the base and Joe turned the ship to the side, descended, and submerged. As they headed for the underwater entrance, they came upon the two swimmers. Pyunma grabbed on and 0018 swam at his side. They entered the underwater cave and Pyunma and 0018 swam for the surface, which wasn't too far away. A few minutes later, Joe and Kya followed.

During the leaders' search, the cyborgs had talked, got and learned about their crystals, and learned each other's real names.

0011 is also called Blizzard.

0012 is also called Glider.

0013 is also called Soarra (Soar-ah).

0014 is also called Black Night or Night.

0015 is also called Freda (Free-duh).

0016 is also called Hunter.

0017 is also called Gazali.

0018 is also called Ecco (Echo).

0019 already know.

After talking for a little bit longer, they all decided to go back to Kasumi's and they did.

**The End, _for now…_**

_That means there will be sequels to this story…_


End file.
